


Turn it On

by thespiandame



Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, and i mean hella short, i wrote this like four years ago, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it On

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for the writing quality. I did write this when I was a freshman in high school. Let me know what you all think :)  
> Check out my tumblr leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com

Kevin took a deep breath and entered into the room where Elder McKinley sat reading the Book of Arnold.  
“Elder, do you think that I could speak with you?” Kevin Price asked Elder McKinley.  
“Why of course Elder. What’s wrong?” McKinley questioned. Kevin looked down, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He felt as if heart was going to burst out of his chest. Ever since the Book of Arnold Cunningham was completed, he had been contemplating telling this for a while.  
“Well, Elder McKinley, I was wondering if it is still considered wrong to have thoughts about another man?” Kevin trailed off as a blush rocketed through his face turning him a bright shade of red.  
“Thoughts? What exactly do you mean by that Elder?” McKinley asked.  
“When Elder Cunningham and I first arrived here you told us about your friend, Steve, from the 5th grade… I was wondering about those kind of thoughts,” Kevin said sheepishly. Kevin could see Elder McKinley breath in sharply. A thousand thoughts flew through Kevin’s mind all at once. What was he going to say? He couldn’t stand the thought of loosing his friendship or potential relationship with Elder McKinley.. Maybe Kevin shouldn’t have said anything at all.  
“Elder Price,” McKinley cleared his throat loudly, “Who are you having these thoughts about exactly?” Kevin inhaled deeply. He could lie and say someone else like Elder Thomas or he could tell the truth and face whatever consequences lay ahead for him… Kevin’s heart began to beat even faster. He took a deep breath in and said,  
“You, Elder McKinley. I’m having gay thoughts about you…” Elder McKinley’s face flooded red with a blush.  
“No, it’s no longer wrong to have those thoughts,” McKinley stuttered over every word.”  
“So then would it be wrong to act upon those thoughts?” Kevin asked shakily, barely believing that this was actually happening. Elder McKinley squeaked,  
“No.”  
“Then I guess it wouldn’t be wrong to do this?” Kevin asked placing hims hand on Elder McKinley’s face. Elder McKinley quickly shook his head side to side.  
“Or this?” Kevin said pulling Elder McKinley toward him. Kevin could feel how fast Elder McKinley’s heart was beating. Elder McKinley wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist and their lips met. Kevin felt like his entire body was on fire and attempted to implant the kiss into his memory so he could never forget it, and before Kevin knew it they pulled away breathless.  
“Well well Elder Price. You’re a pretty good kisser,” Elder McKinley said with a smile.  
“I guess so. What does this make us?” Kevin asked with a smirk on his face.  
“How about boyfriends?” Elder McKinley said.  
“Boyfriends,” Kevin repeated, “Boyfriends.”


End file.
